


Never Have I Ever

by mynameisnoneya



Series: All In the Family [2]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Drinking Games, Explicit Language, F/M, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Shameless Smut, Sibling Incest, Underage Drinking, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-07
Updated: 2017-05-07
Packaged: 2018-10-29 07:13:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10849050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mynameisnoneya/pseuds/mynameisnoneya
Summary: Robb Stark and his younger sister, Sansa, explored their burgeoning sexual attraction three weeks ago while at Robb's birthday party.  Since then, he has been trying to avoid dealing with his lustful feelings toward her.  While drinking with their cousin and friends, Sansa decides to approach Robb to finally ask him what are his intentions.





	Never Have I Ever

**Author's Note:**

> Once again, if you're not into the idea of Robb and Sansa Stark having an intimate relationship, then I highly suggest you heed the tags. I ain't in the mood to be nailed for posting stories about my kinks. Don't waste your time, seriously. Your comments won't be posted anyway.
> 
> Hey, you still interested? Then I hope you have a fun time reading this follow-up entry to _The Birthday Boy._ This particular one-shot isn't really smutty, but it's building up to the next one which will be. Hang on, folks!
> 
> Please note that I made sure to tag any and all characters that appear in this work, whether they have a speaking role or not. 
> 
> General disclaimer: GoT characters and quotes belong to GRMM - I own nor claim nothing!
> 
> If you enjoyed this work, please let me know by leaving comments and kudos!

“Never have I ever had sex,” Theon smirked as he looked around the small circle of friends hanging out in the living of room of his apartment that he shared with his virtually life-time best friend, Robb.  It was Friday night, and as usual, the gang had piled up into their abode, playing Xbox and various board games until Theon, as always, talked them into participating in some ridiculous drinking game.

Of course, Theon just had to go first.

And of course, the first question he posed to the crowd was one such that _everyone_ had to down their shot glasses brimming to the top with some cheap-ass tequila Jon had grabbed at the liquor store on his way home from classes at the university.

“Fuck, this stuff is _raunchy_ ,” Robb hissed, grimacing as the clear liquid burned the whole way down his throat.

“Shit.  Man, you’re right,” Jon replied, shutting his eyes and shivering at the less-than-savory taste trickling over his tastebuds.

“I don’t know, guys,” Sansa added, glancing quickly at Robb as she lightly smacked her lips while assessing the pungent flavor, “Theon’s bought a hell of a lot worse.”

As the group of young adults burst into a rowdy fit of laughter, Robb found his eyes wandering across the living room and landing on his younger sister once again.  Smiling sheepishly as Sansa grinned at him demurely through her long lashes, he unconsciously drug his tongue along his bottom lip, wishing that instead of camping out here in his apartment with the normal gang that he and his baby sister could be alone.  All alone in his bedroom, as a matter of fact.

It had been three weeks since Sansa and Robb had engaged in their highly satisfying round of oral sex, smack-dab in the middle of his birthday pool party.  Three agonizing, long as-fuck weeks.  Between summer school classes at the university, part-time jobs, friends and family obligations…neither Robb nor Sansa had been able to hang out by themselves since that glorious moment they shared together in the solitude of Robb’s room, a heaping mess of tangled post-orgasmic nakedness before they almost had been busted by Theon and had begrudingly returned to the pool area to hang out with their friends.

In the interim, Sansa and Robb had reverted to their normal sibling affections, shooting run-of-the-mill texts here and there and hanging out with the crowd as the weeks passed by them.  Outwardly, the dynamic between them appeared the same as always.  They acted as if nothing had occurred since the afternoon that they had willingly pleasured one another.  Neither one broached the subject nor asked to sit down and talk about what had happened between them.  Sometimes, Robb actually wondered if he had imagined the entire glorious, clandestine moment that he had stolen with his beautiful, redheaded sister.

“Your turn,” Theon grinned as he poured another round, shooting a wink at Robb.

Thinking on his feet, Robb aimlessly looked around the room yet again as he tried to come up with a question that would make as many folks as possible down another shot of that crappy liquor that Jon had brought along tonight.  When Robb’s icy blues landed on Sansa, his breath hitched in his throat.  She was staring hard at him, her eyes slightly hooded, her teeth pulling her bottom lip into her mouth.  Even when Sansa realized that he was staring at her, she didn’t break eye contact.  In fact, the pure look of lust plastered all over her pretty face mutated into a rather sinful grin.  Good Lord.  How is a man supposed to think straight when the object of his desire is looking at him like _that?_

“Need help?” Margaery purred into Robb’s ear, leaning dangerously close as she rested her hand on his inner thigh.  Well, fuck.  Ever since that jealous, drunken moment of insanity over a month ago when Robb had come onto Margaery and let her go down on him at the apartment that she shared with Sansa, Margaery had been hot-to-trot.  She just would _not_ give up.

“I’m good, thanks,” Robb huffed, rising to his feet so fast that he almost knocked over the shot glasses lined up on the coffee table, quickly shuffling between said table and the legs of Margaery, Jon and Val who had all piled up onto the couch with him at the beginning of the game.  Calculating his next move, Robb rounded the corner of the coffee table, plopping down onto the floor by the sliding glass door to the patio, landing right next to Sansa.  His heart danced a jig when she smiled widely at him as he parked himself beside her.

“So, Stark, got one yet?” Theon laughed as Ros, his latest conquest and most recent addition to his perpetually revolving door of girlfriends, lightly scratched his back, her blood-red nails dancing across his t-shirt as they sat stuffed together in the arm chair beside the couch.

As Robb bumped into Sansa’s shoulder on purpose, grinning at her like a love-sick fool when she leaned into him, he turned toward Theon and replied, “Sure do.”

“Let’s hear it,” Jon smirked as he shot Val, who was running her hands through his shaggy brown curls, a devious wink.

“Never have I ever dated a loser,” Robb smirked, waggling his eyebrows playfully at Sansa.  Her pale eyes widened at hearing his question, narrowing rapidly into a slightly hateful yet highly amused glare.  He knew that she knew what he had meant.

“Damn, that’s me!” Ros giggled, grabbing her shot glass, choking down the beverage faster than a man could blink.

“I think he meant past losers, not current ones,” Jon added, ducking the black striped throw pillow that Theon hurled at him in response to Jon’s pithy comment.

“Drink up, sis,” Robb chuckled as he handed Sansa her shot glass, “Joff _definitely_ counts.”  He didn’t bother to look at Margaery, fully aware that she was currently shooting him an extraordinarily hateful glare while silently downing her shot glass as well.

“Oh, I’m _so_ getting you back, big bro,” Sansa warned as she wrinkled her nose and gulped the ample shot of poor man’s tequila.

“You’re up,” Theon said as he motioned to Jon.

“Hmm,” Jon pondered, scratching his chin before leaning in to steal a quick kiss from Val, “Oh, I know!  Never have I ever had someone go down on me.”  The crimson blush that fired across Val’s pale cheeks bled all the way down her throat when Jon squeezed her leg and grinned.

The entire room full of young adults drank to that one.

What the entire room full of young adults did not do, however, was notice the raw, unadulturated look of want that transpired between Sansa and Robb upon hearing Jon’s question.

“I want to go next!  My turn!” Sansa exclaimed loudly as she looked away and looked at Theon instead.

“Sure, go on,” Theon smiled.

“Never have I ever had any kind of sex in a family member’s room,” she asked boldly, her voice way more deep and throaty than normal, her gaze landing once again on Robb.

 _You gotta be shitting me, Sansa!_ His cerulean eyes dancing wildly around the living room, Robb watched his family and friends glancing at each other.  No one was moving to grab their shot glasses.  No one at all.

“Anyone?” Theon asked as he surveyed the crowd.  Still silence. “Looks like you’re gonna have to drink all alone, my dear!” he chuckled as he pointed at Sansa’s shot glass.

Without saying a word, Robb jerked his shot glass off the cofffee table, staring deep into Sansa’s eyes as he downed a mouthful of the nasty liquid.  He couldn’t help but smirk at her slightly as he sat his empy glass back in its spot on the table.  She looked so damn smug right now, all he wanted to do was drag her back to his room and climb her like a tree.  Sansa had gotten him back alright.  And man, oh man, he was feeling just enough of a buzz to see her snark and raise her one innuendo.

“Holy shit, Robb!” Jon barked, grabbing his sides while cackling loudly, “I hope it wasn’t in my room!”

As the bought of laughter among the group died down once again, Theon finished pouring another round of shots.  “So, ladies, who wants to go next?”  Val, Margaery, and Ros all looked at one another, tacitly trying to decide who should go first.

“I’ll go,” Margaery chimed in as she continued her Robb-glare-a-thon.

Damn.  This wasn’t going to be good.

“Sure!” Theon replied.

“Never have I ever used someone for sex and then dumped them,” Margaery all but snarled as she folded her arms in front of her bosom.

“Ouch!” Val giggled as she patted Jon’s thigh, “Sorry, honey.  I gotta drink to that one.”  His curls whipping through the air as his head rapidly turned, Jon’s dark brown eyes widened comically as his new girlfriend kicked back her shot while shooting him a devious wink.

Theon and Ros also downed their shots while Sansa and Margaery remained motionless Great.  Now the _both_ of them were staring at him.  _Jesus_.

“Fine,” Robb growled, rolling his eyes as he guzzled yet another shot glass full of low-budget tequila.  He gave Margaery an extraordiarily hateful look in return.  When she swivled her blond head away from him, ignoring him and smiling at Theon, Robb counted that as a win.  A small, pathetic win, but he’d take it.

“Who’s next?” Theon asked as he poured yet another round of shots.

Before he knew what hit him, Robb felt Sansa snuggle closer to him.  Wrapping her toned arm around his shoudler, squeezing him into a tight hug, she leaned into him, resting her head on his shoulder.  Knowing full well that he was going to be sorry for the amount of liquor he was consuming while playing this stupid drinking game, Robb decided on the spot that he needed to quit while he was ahead.  His slightly fuzzy brain was starting to betray him.  Sitting this close to Sansa, smelling her lemony, citrus-smelling shampoo, his hairy leg brushing up against her silky-smooth thigh, Robb was about to have a hard-on right there in the middle of the living room in front of everyone.  He needed to come up with an excuse to either put a stop to this lame-as-fuck game or bow out of it.  Right.  Now.

And as the game continued, not paying one damn bit of attention to the quesiton Val had just asked, Robb felt Sansa’s breath against his ear as she leaned in close to whisper, “I bet you were thinking about me when Marge was sucking your dick.”  Without another word, Sansa’s free hand moved to squeeze his upper thigh, releasing it almost as fast as she had manhandled him.

_Holy fucking hell!_

“I’m out, Theon,” Robb suddenly blurted out, scrambling to his feet, stumbling slightly as the room almost seemed to spin, “I gotta be up early for work tomorrow.  Can’t get drunk tonight and then deal with customers all day.”

“Wuss,” Theon grinned, “You’re such a lightweight, bro.”

“Always has been,” Jon joined in, shooting Robb a wink.

“Ha-ha, very funny.  You two losers get wasted all you want.  I’m done.”  With that parting salvo, Robb quitted the living room without glancing back toward Sansa as the crowd laughed and tittered.  He shuffled his way back to his bedroom, not bothering to shut his door as he flopped onto his bed.  As he fumbled with his television remote he had grabbed off his nightstand, scanning his playlist of options saved on Netflix, he was just about to decide on a movie to watch when he heard a light knocking on his open bedroom door.

“Can I join you?” Sansa hesitantly asked, leaning against his doorway as she worried her bottom lip.   She had felt Robb tense up the minute she had hugged him, let alone when she tried to stir him up with her dirty talk and touch.  Hoping that her comment would light a fire under her handsome older brother’s finely-scuplted ass so that he would finally make another move, Sansa was saddened to see him once again run away from her when he had bolted from the living room.

For the last three weeks, Sansa had wanted nothing more than to grab Robb, to pull him to her, to kiss him all over, and to mount him so she finally could ride him into the sunset.  However, as the days came and went, her hopes that Robb would say something about their first sexual encounter began to wane.  She knew that he knew that they needed to at least talk about what they had done.  They were brother and sister, for fuck’s sake.  He had eaten her out, and she had blown him like a porn star.  They _definitely_ needed to do something about the proverbial herd of elephants that charged into the room when they were together lately.

Yet, every time she had almost found the courage to call him or to invite him over to her apartment when Margaery was not home, Sansa chickened out.  She really, _really_ wanted to figure out whatever it was that Robb wanted, but because he kept acting like nothing had happened between them, Sansa wondered if Robb wanted anything at all.  _Did he regret it?  Was he wanting more but too scared to say it?_

And as the weeks passed by her, Sansa found it harder and harder to just be Robb Stark’s little sister when they hung out with Jon, Theon, and the gang.  Even if they could never publicly acknowledge their morphing relationship, Sansa would die a happy old woman if she could at least look back on the memories of how they experimented and explored each other this summer.

So, biting her cheek, Sansa threw caution to the wind and made a move, daring to let him know she was still interested while in the presence of others.  Apparently, she had moved too fast, since her older brother had run from the room like his shorts were on fire.  Well, enough was enough.  If Robb wouldn’t broach the subject, then come hell or high water, Sansa was through walking around on egg shells with him.  Before she left his apartment tonight, she was determined to make him talk.

“Uh…I’m not sure that’s such a good idea,” Robb sputtered, blinking rapidly as she darted into his room, kneeling on the foot of his bed and crawling toward him.  Obviously, she wasn’t really looking for permission to enter.  The tiny little hot pink tank top that she was wearing gaped slightly at her chest, giving him a glorious, unhindered view of her nicely rounded breasts.  Snuggling against him as she propped herself up on the pillow beside his, Sansa sighed deeply as she rested her head on the soft downy ball of plushness.  Even though he was desperately trying to resist his primal urges, Robb felt like he was _thisclose_ to climbing on top of her and taking her without worrying about the consequences.

“ _Sansa_ …” he warned.

“Robb?” she responded with a frisky tone albeit feigning complete ignorance.

Taking a deep, deliberate breath, Robb continued more sternly, “What are you doing?”

“I’m hanging out with my super-cool, handsome older brother,” Sansa answered.

“Look, you really ought to - ”

“Why are you avoiding me?”

Hanging his head in defeat, Robb stared into his beautiful sister’s eyes.  He could see the hurt and confusion buried within those sky-blue orbs.  He could also hear the boisterous cackling of Theon and company out in the living room as they drank themselves into oblivion.  “Because you and I…we…I’m not sure if you and I should…”

“Should what?” Sansa answered tersely, her eyes narrowing while steadying herself for Robb’s reply.

“What do you want me to say, Sansa?”

“I want you to tell me the truth.

“The truth?”

“Yes, the truth.  Do you or do you not want to be with me?”

“Jesus, Sansa!” Robb hissed as he jumped off the bed, dasing to his bedroom door and closing it as fast as his hands would move.  “Need I remind you that there is a room full of soon-to-be-shit-faced-drunk folks right down the hallway?”

“I don’t really care,” Sansa spoke softly, her normally perky voice cracking as she tried to maintain her composure.  “I can’t keep this little charade going any longer.  Just tell me.  I need to know.  I need to hear you say it.  Do you want me, Robb?  Or should I just pretend like nothing happened for the rest of my life?”

“I…please, Sansa…”

For three long, tortuous weeks, Robb had tried his best to beat down his desire for his younger sister.  He had told himself over and over ad nausaem that it was all his fault that they had fooled around with each other.  It was his problem, not hers.  Robb was the pervert in the family, not Sansa.  As long as they kept a relatively safe distance, then he’d eventually get over himself.  Standing at the foot of his bed, however, Robb realized in that moment that Sansa wanted him just as badly as he wanted her.

“Right, I get it,” his baby sister sniffed as she jumped off his bed like a scalded cat, hurrying to the door to escape.  Sansa’s head was swimming as she reached for the door knob, the idea that Robb was actually going to push her away pushing her to the brink of breaking down in front of him.

As Sansa moved to yank open Robb’s bedroom door, he snapped.  There was no way in hell he was going to let her go.  He was a complete idiot for trying to pretend that they could just slide right back into the way things had been before they ventured into these unchartered waters.  And he was a total ass for making her suffer for so long.

“Wait!” Robb begged, grabbing her by the wrist, halting her in her tracks, “Please, Sansa.  Don’t go…will you stay?”

Without a sound, Sansa simply nodded her head.  She couldn’t look him in the eyes as he pulled her closer. 

“I love you,” he muttered as he reached to stroke her long, stick-straightened hair.  “I love you more than you know, Sansa…”

“I love you too, Robb,” she grinned tentatively, leaning into his touch while he tucked a stray copper strand behind her right ear, “I know you think that what we feel is wrong…and maybe it is, but damn it, I want you - ”

Sansa’s initial declaration died on the vine when Robb’s mouth descended onto hers.  The feral groan that came from the back of his throat when he pulled her flush with his body and titled his head, swiping her bottom lip with his tongue as he tacitly asked permission to enter, all of the above sent a surge of wetness directly southward to her ladybits.  Grasping handfuls of his light brown curls, Sansa gave as good as she got from her older brother, nipping and nibbling his mouth in return.  Backing her up against his closed bedroom door without breaking their passionate kiss, Robb shoved his hands up her tank top as they travelled northward, sliding along her pale skin until they finally reached their destination.  Sansa moaned when her brother lifted her shirt high enough to expose her breasts to him.

“Fuck, Sansa…you’re so beautiful,” Robb murmured as he massaged and kneaded her flesh, roughly rubbing her hardened peaks with the pads of his thumbs.  “I want you so badly, baby girl.  It’s been killing me to try to ignore it.  I need you, sis.”  Grinding his rock-hard erection into her thigh, listening to the way Sansa gasped at the sensation of him lowering his mouth to suck on her teats, Robb knew he was doomed.  He would not be able to resist her.  Never.

“Robb, please,” Sansa whined as he swirled his tongue around her one of her nipples, “I want this…I need this…”

Ceasing his ministrations momentarily, Robb raised his head, lowering his forehead to rest on hers.  “Stay with me tonight,” he asked nervously, “Tell Margaery to go on home.  Make up an excuse.  In the morning, I’ll drive you home on my way to work.”

“But…Theon?  Jon?”

“Hey, you’ve crashed here plenty of times, right?  They won’t suspect a thing.  Besides, they’ll be busy getting busy with their girlfriends, assuming they can still get it up after drinking that horrible brew Jon drug in here tonight.”

Giggling at Robb’s assessment, Sansa acquiesced immediately.  “OK.  I’ll stay.”

“Good.”

“Yeah, good.”

“So…”

“So maybe we should go back out there and see who the last man or woman standing is?” Sansa asked with a cocky smile, her ginger eyebrow locked and loaded as her eyes drifted down to his highly-tented basketball shorts, “That is, after I calm down and you…calm down as well.”

“You go on out.  I’ll stay here and wait for a minute or two.”

“Or ten.”

“Yeah, yeah, alright, missy.  Get a move on.”  With that comment, Robb laughed as Sansa yanked her tank top back into place.  Planting a fast, chaste kiss on his lips, she jerked open his bedroom door, fully intent on heading down the hallway to assess the situation.  Before she could depart, Robb reached for her once more, cupping her cheek with his hand.

“Never have I ever been this in love,” he smiled at her, stroking her soft, lightly-freckled skin with his thumb.

“Never have I ever wanted someone like this,” Sansa replied softly, returning his smile.  As they heard Theon shouting something about needing to throw up, her face contorted into a terrible grimace, “And never have I ever _not_ wanted to go into that living room like I do right now.”

Throwing his head back in a fit of merriment, Robb pulled Sansa into a tight embrace, “Me either, sis.  Me either.”

**Author's Note:**

> Happy birthday, Janina! I'm planning a whole RobSa series in your honor!


End file.
